ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Volkai's Newbie Guide*
*(Also for returning players who are starting new characters and/or have forgotten the controls) A short, simple guide to getting started. First Character 0) If you are a returning player and already have an existing character, but have forgotten the game's controls, skip to Second Character. 1) Make this character the race, appearance, job, and starting nation you want your main character to be. : I would recommend starting on Monk if you plan to make a non-mage job your main, or Red Mage if you plan to make a mage job your main. These are the easiest jobs to level without a sub, and both work as a sub for the other basic jobs. 2) If you have a friend who already plays and is giving you a Gold World Pass, use it on this character. 3) Set this character aside for now. We'll come back to it later. Second Character 1) Make this character a Galkan Monk in Bastok. : A Galkan Monk in Bastok is the easiest character to start off with. Galka have the most HP, Monks have the easiest time with only their starting gear (and also the most HP), and a Galka starting in Bastok starts with the Bastokan Ring, which has HP+3, DEX+1 (which might increase your Accuracy) and VIT+1 (which might increase your Defense). 2) Refer to Starters Guide#Controls to familiarize yourself with the game's controls. : B) Alternatively, there is SE's New Player Guide 3) Talk to Gulldago, Bastok's Tutorial NPC. Work your way through his seven quests. : 3a) After quest three, you get a voucher for a Chariot Band, but you can use it to get an Empress or Emperor Band instead. If you plan to play on a daily basis, get an Empress Band. If you will be playing less often, get an Emperor Band. : 3b) Be sure to upgrade your gear as you progress. There will be a short gear guide below. :: Be sure to buy gear from NPCs instead of the Auction House whenever possible with this character. While at higher levels the AH will be cheaper, before level 20 you will almost always get a better deal from an NPC. : 3c) Be certain to utilize the Fields of Valor training regimes from the Field Manuals in North and South Gustaberg, and later in Konschtat Highlands, while leveling up. : 3d) Be certain as well to utilize the Fields of Valor buffs Reraise and Regen. :: If you have tabs to burn, go ahead and get Protect as well, but until you're above 100 tabs it's not really worth getting. 4) Once you have finished the seven tutorial quests and have this character up to level 15 at most, you should be ready to begin for real. Send your gil and gear to that first character that you had initially made. : This gives your main character a head start on gil, as well as on gear if it can use the same armor. (If it can't, sell the armor off for more gil.) Short Armor Guide Items in () are optional -- either they are costly enough you would need to set aside farming time, or provide little enough benefit that other items and leveling take priority, or (in the case of the Happy Egg) they are seasonal event items you are unlikely to have unless you start during or shortly before that event. Items in bold are questable in Bastok. Items in italics can be purchased with Conquest Points. Please note this is not a guide to the best gear a Monk can get. This is the cheapest good gear you can get. If you intend to take Monk past level 15, please see the Monk Guide to Weapons and Armor.